


Sharing a Bottle

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: A bad date leads to you drinking late at night in the Avengers compound; luckily Bucky is there to listen to you complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First reader insert with Bucky~ Enjoy!  
> Send me your requests on my tumblr - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

The little black number you had settled on for your date with one of the many workers in the Avengers compound had probably been a bad idea, not that you didn’t look good in your own opinion, just that the date had gone sour within the first ten minutes. Maybe Natasha had been wrong about this guy being a potential boyfriend option to get you over your ever-increasing feelings for one of the other Avengers.

Slinging your heels down beside the couch, a heavy sigh left your lips, bare feet padding softly into the kitchen as you retrieved a bottle of wine from the fridge that Tony had stored there for sometime. Unscrewing the bottle cap, you shook your head and took a swig from the glass bottle, not caring about using a glass seeing as no one else would be awake.

“Went that bad, doll?”

You choked on the wine almost jumping out of your skin, slamming the bottle down the island counter at the sound of the deep male voice. Bucky stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a cheeky looking smirk on his lips at your wide eyes staring back at him.

“Jesus Christ almighty, Bucky. Don’t do that!” You snapped, clutching at your chest, feeling your pound rapidly through your chest. “Jesus, I could’ve thrown a fireball at you!”

“Is that why Steve and Clint refuse to wake you in the morning now?”

“… That was an accident.”

Tony and Steve had recruited you to the Avengers when it came out about your powers - an accident had given you your powers but it’d made you stronger, leading you to stop a bank robbery with your ability to control fire. When it appeared in the news, you were recruited sooner rather than later.

You were still learning to control your abilities, which led to you discovering that your anger was a main catalyst for it, and it was no secret how much you loved to sleep. Thus you may have accidentally set Steve’s pants on fire when he woke you up one morning… And burnt a hole in your door when Clint slammed it shut in order to protect himself.

“You burnt a hole in the door, doll.”

“You punched a hole in the wall while training.”

Bucky held up his hands, walking over to the couch and flopped down, sinking into the plush fabric. You had to hand it to Tony for buying the best furniture; you knew he wouldn’t settle for anything less. Picking up the bottle of wine, you took another swig from it and walked over to the couch, only for you to pause as you lowered the bottle from your lips.

You were alone with Bucky.

The Avenger you had feelings for… And the reason you went on a date with someone else.

“So what happened?” He asked as you dropped onto the couch next to him, you just stared at him for a moment then took another drink from the bottle before passing it over to him. It was only fair to share if he was going to listen to you complain for the rest of the night.

“Natasha set me up with him. He… Seemed nice to begin with… Then it just… God, he just began to slate the compound, talking about how much he hates cleaning up after us… It was weird, like why complain to one of the Avengers that you hate cleaning up after us?”

“Is that all?”

You tilted your head, shaking it as you took the bottle once more. Bucky snorted, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Bucky, he wanted me to meet his mom tonight. He was already talking about marriage, I mean… I’m not against marriage but Jesus man, talk about eager.” You took another swig from the bottle for good measure as Bucky smirked, trying not to laugh at your misfortune. “I did what any reasonable person would do… I fucking bailed it out the restaurant bathroom window.”

At the thought of you escaping from a bathroom window in the black dress you were wearing, Bucky lost it, laughing loudly at your misfortune. You scoffed, shaking your head but couldn’t stop yourself from laughing.

“Oh, laugh it up Barnes why don’t you! Not like I didn’t go on that date to try and avoid my feelings for-” You cut yourself off, eyes widening as Bucky stared at you, taking the bottle from your hand.

“Why go on a date if you already like someone?”

“… Because they don’t like me that way.”

“Why do you think that?”

“How they act.”

“Well… I think you’re probably wrong, doll.” He smiled at you, leaning across and brushed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened before settling into the kiss, only to break it when you needed air. “Was that too forward?”

“No… That was perfect.” You grinned, watching as he took another drink of the wine then placed it on the floor, pulling you onto his lap and kissed you again. His metal arm pressing you gently against his chest, flesh hand threading through your hair with the taste of wine shared between you both.


End file.
